We Start To Realise
by HayleyPiper
Summary: John meets The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness, and he and Sherlock end up in the middle of a fight with a nasty alien.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ended up not being a one-shot next chapter (the final chapter) is going to be up tomorrow or the day next. Also I want to thank my Beta: 'Jack, TS', and Molly that was actually the first one to read this (well I did post a big part of it on her Tumblr).**

[SHERLOCK]

Sherlock looked out of the window of the flat that he shared with John. The streets were calm and nothing had happened in over a month. It was as if London had decided that for once there were going to be no murders, no crimes, nothing. It was Monday and John was out buying them lunch, anything that didn't need to be microwaved for there was still a pair of human eyes inside it.

[JOHN]

John was walking down a street heading to 221B when an explosion happened. It wasn't a big one but it was enough to scare the pedestrians. The explosion happened at an abandoned house and from the hole that there now was on the wall two men came running. One of them was wearing a long brown coat and the other was wearing a blue coat that looked like it was from WWII.

"Doctor, do you think that this was enough to kill it?" the blue coated man asked.

"I don't know Jack, but I hope so, otherwise we'll have to lure it to the outskirts of London and set a bigger explosion there!" The two men were shouting, the explosion apparently having affected their hearing. Jack looked at John, realizing for the first time that he was the only person that had not started running and screaming after the explosion; he was actually looking curious, wondering why the two men had just walked out of the smoke as if it was something they did every day.

"Who are you?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"John Watson" John answered, calmly his eyes never leaving Jack's.

"What were the two of you doing inside that building?" he asked, curious to know what they were doing.

"Weeeeell" started the Doctor "What we're doing exactly isn't something that we can talk about here in the middle of the street" The Doctor kept looking over his shoulder as if he was afraid that something was going to pop out from nowhere and attack him.

"We could go back to my flat and talk there... Doctor" John was hesitant to say the man's name. "Is that really your name, THE DOCTOR?" the Doctor laughed

"Yes it is" he said still somewhat laughing "And we do accept your offer to go to your flat" The three men started walking, not really talking to each other. Jack and the Doctor kept looking behind them, afraid that something was going to appear from the shadows. After a couple minutes they finally reached 221B. John started looking for his keys but gave up after he did not find them.

"Sherlock" John yelled, banging at the door "Open the door, I can't find my keys!" There was no sound coming from the apartment. "Sherlock?" John yelled once again. After a couple seconds there was a cracking noise and a chair fell down from their flat, being closely followed by a man dressed completely in black.

[SHERLOCK]

John was late. John Watson was never late for lunch and yet he still wasn't back at the flat. While Sherlock stared out of the window a man dressed in black from head to toe tiptoed across the living room, hopping to surprise Sherlock. The stranger picked up a wooden chair and stood behind Sherlock. Just as the man was about to throw the chair at Sherlock someone started yelling from the front door. The man realized his opportunity as Sherlock stared at the person that was yelling, just as the chair was going to hit Sherlock's back Sherlock ducked making the chair hit the window glass instead and hit the pavement. Sherlock quickly turned around in his heels and grabbed the man by the sides of his black hoodie and with a quick movement the man was also falling from the window, screaming in terror. The fall was quick but the man had enough time to think 'why did I take this job?'

[JOHN]

The three men stared at the body before them, and after a couple seconds they heard the soft click of a door being unlocked. "I was wondering why you were taking so long to buy lunch, John" said Sherlock casually, as if a man had not fallen from their flat window.

"Who was...?" John began, and then he stopped and looked from Sherlock to the man lying in the sidewalk. He looked back and forth between the two men until he decided to drop the matter and get inside the flat. The two men had been staring the whole time amazed at how weird the relationship between the two friends was. John gave them a small nod signaling them to follow him inside the flat. Sherlock stood at the door for a couple more seconds staring at the man that was just starting to open his eyes. Sherlock turned around and closed the door behind him.

[SHERLOCK]

Sherlock looked once more at the man lying on the sidewalk before turning around and going downstairs to open the door for John. John looked at Sherlock with a confused expression on his face, trying to understand what had happened and why had a man fallen from their apartment window. The two men behind John stared at Sherlock with a cautious look, not really trusting the sociopath. One of them, the one wearing a long brown coat, kept shifting the weight of his body from one foot to another as if he was ready to start running any minute now.

The other man, who was wearing a long WWII navy-blue coat, kept looking behind his shoulder, trying to see if anyone had followed them. John started walking towards the stairs and once he realized that the two men had not followed him he stopped and gestured for them to come. Sherlock looked at the three of them with a hidden curiosity, wondering where John had found the weird pair.

"So, John," Sherlock started saying not really looking at John but looking at the two strangers that were now sitting on the sofa. "Who are these people? A new case?" Sherlock was secretly excited for there had been no good cases in over a month.

John looked a little worried, his expression not really giving anything away.

"So what are you? A detective?" Asked the brown coated man "I'm the Doctor, by the way" '_The Doctor_' Thought Sherlock 'That's a rather weird name…'

"Is that so? The Doctor. What kind of parents would name their child _The Doctor_?" The Doctor looked at Sherlock with a face that looked like he was fighting an epic battle just so he didn't start laughing. The other one also looked like he was about to explode in a fit of giggles.

"My parents didn't name me _The Doctor_. I chose it myself" The Doctor said smiling brightly.

Sherlock gave The Doctor a funny look, as if he was trying to understand why someone in their right minds would name themselves _The Doctor._ "To answer your question… _Doctor…_ I am a detective, a Consulting Detective, the only one in the world" Sherlock said after a couple minutes of silence. "What about you two, who are you?"

"Well… I'm Captain Jack Harkness and he is The Doctor, as you already know." Captain Jack said getting up from the couch and lifting his hand to Sherlock. Sherlock stared at Jack's hand for a couple of seconds until he raised his own hand and shook the Captain's one. "And I'm human, well _mostly_ human"

"How can you be _mostly _human?" The look on Sherlock's face gave away the fact that he believed that the man was simply talking nonsense. Jack started laughing suddenly, having to answer that question as many times as he had and coming from the 51st century where _no one_ was _fully_ human anymore always made him laugh.

"I just am" His voice was shaky from all the laughing. Sherlock looked confused for a fraction of a second before regaining his composure and looking back to the Doctor. "But the thing is: there is an alien running around free in the middle of London. Well I hope that it's not running around anymore, I really hope that we killed it, but with our luck that thing is surely still out there and we need to get it before it starts killing again."

"Killing" Sherlock said looking at Jack "What killing? There wasn't a single death for _months_!" Sherlock started pacing obviously frustrated because of that "And I know that because of the fact that _I'M BORED!" _He basically shouted the last bit of his sentence.

The Doctor quickly jumped to his feet. "Come on Jack, we have an alien to kill" Jack got up almost as quickly as the Doctor and the two of them started walking towards the door. "You two can come too" Sherlock and John shared a quick look, silently agreeing to follow the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

The four men ran down the street in the direction of what was left of the exploded building. When they got there it was possible to see a trail of blood on the floor, leading to the outskirts of London.

"Looks like we won't have any problems with having to take it out of the city" They spent the next several minutes following the trail, until they got to an abandoned area where the monster could be seen.

It wasn't what John and Sherlock expected, it wasn't big and green, it was humanoid, it looked like a human aside from the bluish skin colour. Sherlock looked at the Doctor who raised his index finger to his lips signalling them to stay quiet.

Jack and the Doctor shared a look of apprehension, knowing that something wasn't right. Fishing through his coat pocket the Doctor looked for the small explosive that they needed to kill the beast.

"Jack" the Doctor called his voice barely a whisper. "You're going to have to do it" Jack looked at the explosive that the Doctor was holding, it would be enough to kill the beast and also to put the entire building to the floor.

It was supposed to be easy: plant the explosive, run and done; but of course it wasn't easy, the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes were in the same room, something was bound to go wrong.

Just as Jack was raising his hand to get the small packet the beast turned around it's body fully facing them. There was a spark in it's eyes, a look of anger and a thirst of revenge.

"You tried to kill me" The way it spoke made a chill run down John's back. It was like there was five people talking at the same time and not just one. "You tried to kill me and you'll pay for it, Time Lord. You and your little apes will pay for it" The Beast laughed, the sound was loud and demoniac making the four men give a step back.

The Beast charged forward in the direction of John. Jack looked towards the Beast then at John and ran, he ran towards John and got there at the same time that the Beast. The Beast had a thin body but was really strong. Jack and the Beast wrestled at the floor often rolling and throwing punches.

"Do it!" Jack shouted getting on top of the Beast. "Just _DO IT_!" The Doctor looked at John and Sherlock unsure of what to do, then he looked at Jack who was beginning to lose the fight. He hesitated and at that moment Sherlock took the explosive from his hands and quickly placed it by Jack and the Beast.

Running towards the Door Sherlock looked at the Doctor who now had a small remote control on his hand. Just as the three of them passed the building door a huge explosion happened throwing them to the ground.

"What about Jack?" John asked after a couple minutes when all three of them were back on their feet.

The Doctor looked at the ruins of the building a sad look on his face "He'll be alright" His gaze shifted to John and Sherlock "He can get through anything" A smile appeared on his face to cover the fact that Jack was _wrong_ he was a fixed point in time and space and that was _wrong_.

An hour later the three of them sat quietly at the small flat, no one daring to even breathe. There was a soft click and the door opened.

"Found this at the floor Doctor" Said Jack throwing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver back to its owner "Though you might like to have it back" The Doctor smiled, genuinely happy to have his sonic screwdriver back.

"Well then" Said the Doctor looking at Sherlock and John "We're off. See you next time" The Doctor and Jack went to the TARDIS knowing that Sherlock wouldn't let John follow them.

Finally when they were inside the Console Room Jack finally asked the question that had been bugging him for quite a while now "Will they be alright after the fall?"

The Doctor smiled a bitter smile "_No one_ will be alright after the fall Jack, you know it. We saw it just the other day."

**THE END.**

**A.N./ Well hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you guys think :) Loved writing this fic it is actually the first fic that has more than one chapter that I'm able to finish. THIS STORY WAS NOT PROOF-READED BY A BETA because I had to post it and had no time to send it for Jack to read it. Sorry for taking so long to write this I'm on exam week so I actually have to study so that I am allowed to use the computer. Bye.**


End file.
